User blog:Scarly/The Diary of Scarlet Smith: Holiday Romance - Chapter 4: Days 4, 5
Day 4: Today sucked, I had to go shopping with Mum. She had to get the most girliest, frilliest, most non fashionable outfits she could find, and make me try them on. I was so glad we were possibly more than a thousand miles from home, I'd just die if anyone from my school saw me. But, knowing Xanthe, she won't let me forget this anytime soon. Well, until Mum made her try some clothes on to. We both agreed, we would never speak of this again. Mum then took us to see a movie, it was a sappy love move from like the stone age or something. The characters were annoying and seriously needed to get a life. After that, she took us to a cafe - one of the ones that faced the beach. I was distracted the whole time, looking out of the window thinking about my time with Ted. "Scarlet! Will you stop daydreaming and pick something!" Mum snapped at me. I turned and looked at her, with a blank expression on my face. I picked the first thing on the menu I saw, which I later regretted - another burger. I'm going to have to seriously diet, when I get home. I spent the entire evening watching TV in the hotel room, there wasn't much else to do. Day 5: ''' Mandy's been working over time, with the cheerleader thing. She found me in Bullworth Town, when I headed to YumYum Market to get a magazine, and insisted that I help with the cheerleader routines. She said I had potential, to be almost as good as her - but she also called me Sandy. She wasn't so complimentary with the other cheerleaders, she was totally insulting and told them that they were a joke to the Bullhorn Cheerleader Squad uniform. Anita however, didn't take any notice to what Mandy said. She did some dance routines, that she had seen on TV. I tried to copy them, but wasn't very good at first. But, she showed me how to do them, and eventually I got the hang of it. During the practise, I saw some of the boys, I'd met the other day and Ted walk into the gym, along with some other boys I didn't know. They sat on the bleachers and watched us practise, I tried not to feel self conscious, and pretended they weren't there. During a break, Mandy introduced me to all of them, they seemed really nice. Typical Jock type, but I'm not exactly the kind of girl that loves the intellectual type. One of them, Luis, was actually smarter than the others, he told me he often did his own homework. The ginger haired boy, that Xanthe was on a date with, was called Dan. And, the last boy was Bo, he told me that he would like to be quarter back one day. I manage to get some time alone with Ted, Mandy didn't look happy about this. She was either pissed off that I was taking another break from practise, or she didn't like it when I talked to Ted. We didn't go far, just to the other building, the one with the pool, in the high bleachers. He held me in his arms, his lips brushing against my ear. "I've been thinking about the other day," he whispered, then kissing my earlobe. "Me to..." I whispered back. We didn't get a chance to say anything else, because I heard Mandy shouting, "Just because you want to get her into bed, doesn't mean you can drag her away from practise!" I moved away and looked him in the eyes. Was that what he really wanted, to sleep with me? He didn't deny it or even invent a cover story, he just remained silent. I didn't return to practise, instead I returned to the changing rooms, got changed out of the uniform and left. I did want a romance of my own, but I didn't want that. Just something that didn't mean anything, and me being one of many faceless girls that he'd 'scored' with. I spent all evening and most of the night curled up under the duvet, on my bed, wishing today had been as boring as yesterday. '''Day 6: Today would suck, I promised myself that over breakfast. If the day sucked, I wouldn't have to put up with any boys that wanted only one thing. When dad suggested going to the carnival with him, I almost jumped at the opportunity. I knew it would be suckish and embarrassing for three reasons: *Dad would call me 'Sweetie' all the time. *If he won a game, he would do a truly traumatisingly embarrassing dance. *He would pick out the most pinkest girliest teddy bear as a prize, give it to me, I'd have to carry it around all day and act all grateful that he gave it to me. Xanthe managed to think up a good excuse, she had a life. So, I got Dad's undivided attention. Woo hoo! -_- ..... aren't I lucky? Category:Scarly's Fanfiction Category:Blog posts